


Scorned Love

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Everything had to end up this way before Nosaka realized how much Hiura meant to him.





	Scorned Love

It was raining lightly and the wind was making the weather colder than it should've been.

Just like how Hiura liked it...

Just like how his heart currently felt like...

He was curled up at the grass by the lake under the bridge, recalling the events that happened the past few months until earlier.

  
_After the match with Outei, Nosaka had approached him and lead him somewhere far from his team to talk in private._

_"Hiura-kun... I know things might be sudden. But I want to tell you this in case I might not survive the surgery." Nosaka said softly_

_Hiura looked at him, hurt and fear evident in his eyes. "Don't say things like that! Of course you'd survive! Don't you ever say things about not surviving or something related to that every again, Nosaka!"_

_Nosaka smiled before touching Hiura's cheek "I'm sorry. But I was being realistic. We don't know the outcome of my surgery. But let me tell you this.... I love you, Kirina."_

_"Love...? But... You barely know me at all Nosaka..." Hiura said softly._

_"I may not know you too much but I love everything that I know so far about you. And I'm sure when I get to know you more, I'd fall in love even more." Nosaka said, using his thumb to caress Hiura's cheek._

_Hiura looked down._

_He didn't know how to respond yet._

_True, he did feel something for the Emperor of Tactics, but he didn't want to hurt Nosaka in case he really didn't like Nosaka that way._

_"You don't have to answer me now." Nosaka said, gently hugging Hiura. "But I hope, one day, you'd be able to return my feelings."_

_Hiura smiled and nodded "I hope so as well."_

_And that's how everything started._

_Hiura always visited Nosaka at the hospital, staying with him until visiting hours were over._

_They'd talk about everything: their teams, their favorite and least favorite stuffs and food, their problems, everything._

_And as Hiura got to know him better, the more he realized that his feelings for Nosaka was true._

_He really did like Nosaka.... No..._

_He really did love Nosaka._

_"You promise that you'd come back?" Hiura said as he tightly hugged Nosaka._

_"Of course I would, Hiura-kun." Nosaka said, running his fingers on Hiura's hair._

_"Kirina."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Call me Kirina. I like it when you do." Hiura said softly and shyly._

_Nosaka chuckled at the way Hiura was acting before kissing Hiura by his forehead. "Alright, Kirina."_

_He liked it. The way how Hiura's first name rolled on his mouth._

_"I'm sorry I can't be here to see you off tomorrow..." Hiura said softly "Coach said that we should be complete at the ceremony tomorrow."_

_"I understand, Kirina. Raimon is the champion school. Of course you'd need to be there." Nosaka said, though he was slightly sad that Hiura wouldn't be there to see him off, but felt happy that he knew that Hiura felt the same way about the matter._

_"I'm confident that coach would pick you. So promise me that you'll recover soon, alright? I don't know if coach would pick me, but at least I'd be able to watch you play." Hiura said, looking at Nosaka with a sincere smile on his face._

_"I'm sure Coach Zhao would pick you as well. Your plays are magnificent and beautiful to look at." Nosaka said and brushed a few strands off Hiura's face. "And before you say anything about those plays aren't enough for the world level, I'm telling you. They are. Now... Get some rest."_

_Hiura shook his head "If I sleep, I'd lose some time that I could spend with you."_

_"Well, you are with me right now. So it counts as spending time with me." Nosaka chuckled as Hiura pouted._

_"You know what I meant." Hiura said, pouting. But a small yawn soon escaped his lips._

_Nosaka chuckled at that. He kissed Hiura by the head and hugged him closer. "Sleep. You have been taking care of me since last night when the pain was attacking me badly."_

_Hiura sleepily protested, until his words slowly turned into soft snores._

_"I love you. Thank you for being here for me always." Nosaka said as he kissed Hiura's forehead again. "I'll never hurt and let you go."_

Tears ran down Hiura's cheeks "Nosaka... You liar... You never loved me..."

He weakly curled up and let the rain pour down on his already drenched body.

His body had stopped shivering minutes ago despite the ice cold weather, and Hiura isn't showing that he has any intentions of leaving his spot despite the situation he was in.

Besides... He wouldn't even be able to stand up and walk to safety anymore. The only movements that his body could do were very limited already.

Hiura closed his eyes.

This is just what he wanted to happen.__

* * *

  
_"The person you're trying to reach is currently unavailable, you will be directed to voicemail-"_ Kozoumaru angrily slammed his phone on the table as the call went straight to voicemail for the umpteenth time. "Damn it! Where is he?!"

"We should really go out and look for Hiura." Endou said

"While its raining like this?" Atsuya asked

"Why not? If it was Fubuki I'm sure you'd do the same." Goujin said.

"Maybe he's just stuck somewhere without any reception but is safe." Golem said, hopeful that he'll defuse the tension and was trying to convince himself with that fact as well.

"With what he saw..? I don't think keeping himself safe is the number one priority in his mind..." Sakanoue said, looking at the ground.

Everyone looked in confusion while Nosaka and Ichihoshi tensed up.

"What do you mean, Sakanoue?" Endou asked

"I saw him crying as he ran down the stairs before running out of the dorms. I tried to ask what happened. But the only answer I got was the front door slamming. I've never seen him so hurt before." Sakanoue said.

"Why didn't you tell any of us earlier?!" Kozoumaru angrily said.

Sakanoue flinched at his tone but held his ground "I didn't know things will escalate to this point!"

Kozoumaru frowned before taking his jacket with the rest of the Inakuni Raimon doing the same.

"What are you guys going to do?" Gouenji asked

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to look for him!" Haizaki said before they left, ignoring the fact that it was raining.

Kazemaru and Gouenji both stood up and soon, everyone left as well, leaving Nosaka and Ichihoshi alone in the building.

"Nosaka-san-" Ichihoshi started to say, but was cut off by Nosaka.

"I was a fool. He was always there for me... And yet... I did this to him..." Nosaka said softly

Ichihoshi frowned a bit "You're the one who said that you were starting to lose your feelings for him. You never know if he's just pulling this 'missing' act just to make you worried and return to him!"

"Hiura- no... Kirina would never do such a thing, Ichihoshi-kun. In fact... I don't know why I let myself fall for your tricks... Making me fall for you and lose my feelings for Kirina. I was wrong. And now I regret my decisions... Especially in choosing you over him." Nosaka said

"And you're letting yourself fall for another trick that Hiura is up to! You chose me Nosaka-san. You told him that you love me more and told him you no longer feel anything towards him!" Ichihoshi pressed on "The only mistake that you did was you didn't break up with him sooner!"

"Because I had no intentions in breaking up with him and falling in love with you!" Nosaka said, staring at Ichihoshi with anger in his eyes. "You're the one who made me fall for you and I was stupid enough to do so. You knew I was in a relationship with him and yet... Just... Enough with this conversation. I'm going to look for him." Nosaka said as he took his jacket only to be stopped by Ichihoshi.

"No. You're not going anywhere. He just wants you to feel guilty and make you choose him!" Ichihoshi said.

"I told you didn't I? Hiura Kirina isn't that type of person." Nosaka said before shrugging Ichihoshi's hand off his shoulder. "I was stupid to cheat on him... I was stupid that I chose you over him. He never made me choose like what you forced me to do a while ago."

And with that, Nosaka left the scowling Ichihoshi alone in the building.

* * *

Hiura opened his eyes.

He knew he lost consciousness for a moment.

But why did he still wake up?

He wanted to die.

He wanted to be free from this pain.

And.. He wanted Nosaka to feel free to date Ichihoshi without feeling guilty after what he did whenever he will see him.

Hiura smiled bitterly.

Ever since Ichihoshi had been working on Inazuma Japan's side, Nosaka had started to act differently too.

Sure, Nosaka needed Ichihoshi to work on the tactics that the team would need for every team that they would face.... But the two had been spending so much time together that Nosaka barely paid attention to him already.

_It wasn't a big deal at first._

_Hiura isn't the type of person to be very needy of attention in terms of a relationship. A simple hug or kiss is enough for him... but he will shower his partner with love and affection._

_So seeing the two together isn't much of a deal with him._

_But the pain started when Nosaka would barely talk to him, and would give him excuses just to be with Ichihoshi more._

_Even the good night kisses were slowly coming to a halt._

_Hiura remained quiet about his feelings. Not even mentioning it to Asuto or Mansaku._

_He always believed that Nosaka was just too busy and didn't want to think of any thoughts that Nosaka could be cheating on him or something._

_He believed so much in Nosaka it made him regret everything in the end._

_Earlier this evening, Asuto had told Hiura to call Nosaka and Ichihoshi for dinner, not wanting to disturb the others by shouting._

_Hiura agreed and went to Nosaka's room. He knocked a bit before opening the door._

_"Yuuma? Ichihoshi? Dinner is rea-" Hiura stopped talking when he saw what was happening in front of him._

_Nosaka and Ichihoshi both looked like they were making out before Hiura had entered the room._

_Hurt flashed on Hiura's eyes._

_So this was what Nosaka had been doing behind his back?_

_"Kirina-" Nosaka said but Hiura only smiled at him_

_"For how long...?" Hiura asked softly_

_Nosaka looked away, not wanting to cause any more pain for the light-blue haired boy._

_"Weeks." Ichihoshi answered for him, with Nosaka looking at Ichihoshi in alarm. "Nosaka-san said that his feelings for you were starting to fade anyway."_

_"Is that so...?" Hiura said softly, looking at them with a sad smile_

_"Now that he knows...Yuuma. Choose. Hiura or me?" Ichihoshi said and the question caught Nosaka off guard._

_Hiura knew Nosaka's answer, but that tiny hope in his heart made him want Nosaka to choose him. And for a moment, he did._

_Tears ran down his cheeks when he saw Nosaka tightly hold Ichihoshi's hand, and he knew the answer. Without Nosaka having to give a verbal reply._

_"I'm sorry on having to disrupt your moment then." Hiura said before gently closing the door._

_All he wanted right now was to be away from this place. Away from everyone._

_And just be alone._

_A sob escaped from his lips before running off, not even hearing Sakanoue's question and just ran off the building._

"KIRINA!!!" A familiar voice screamed his name.

Was he hallucinating already?

Why was he hearing the voice of the person that had just crushed his heart?

Nosaka had been running around for the past 30 minutes until he passed by the bridge and saw the unmoving form on the ground near the lake.

Nosaka felt his heart nearly stop at that before running at full speed to the crumpled form.

"KIRINA!!!" He screamed, hoping that Hiura would react to it and to his relief, Hiura did react a bit.

But the relief was gone when he saw the state the blue haired midfielder was in.

Hiura's face was very pale, his lips were tinted dark blue and he wasn't shivering.

And Nosaka didn't have to play the guessing game to know what state Hiura was going through.

Hypothermia.

Gently scooping the smaller teen on his arms, Nosaka felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Kirina... Kirina... Look at me." Nosaka begged as he covered both of them with the umbrella

It took Hiura a few moments but the dull amethyst eyes stared at the silver ones Nosaka possessed.

"Nosaka...?" Hiura said softly, trying to talk as loudly as he can.

"I'm here... I'm here.." Nosaka said as he took out his phone and dialed the emergency hotline. After giving them their location and ending the call, Nosaka called Asuto and informed them about the situation.

Hiura watched Nosaka as the events happen in front of him.

Maybe he really was hallucinating already. Why would Nosaka be here? Shouldn't he be with Ichihoshi at this time?

Nosaka nervously looked at Hiura before kissing his forehead. "You’re gonna be okay, alright? Just stay with me, you’ll be okay."

"I always did... I always believed in you... You're the one who left..." Hiura said, despite knowing what Nosaka meant he couldn't help but to voice out his thoughts and feelings.

More tears ran down Nosaka's face at Hiura's answer. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Hiura only smiled at him.

The same gentle smile that Nosaka fell in love with.

"Its not your fault... what you said is true... feelings do fade as times pass by..." Hiura said

Nosaka shook his head "No... My feelings for you never changed-"

Hiura's smile towards Nosaka never faltered. "It did. Stop denying it Nosaka. It'll only hurt both of us more. Please... just let me go."

Nosaka knew what Hiura meant at that one.

He shook his head. "I can’t live without you..." Nosaka sobbed, hugging Hiura tightly

Hiura let out a weak and bitter chuckle. "You can... You have Ichihoshi, don't you?"

“If something were to happen to you... I don’t think I could take it, Kirina.”

"You can... You can live without me beside you." Hiura said, voice getting weaker and weaker every second. "Go back to Ichihoshi. He needs you more than I do."

"No..." Nosaka sobbed harder as he tightly held Hiura on his arms, fearing that if he let go Hiura would disappear. He gently held Hiura's cheek, wiping away the tears flowing on the midfielder's face.

"I hope you treat him way better than you treated me." Hiura said, looking at Nosaka straight in the eye before looking where he saw some movement before smiling sadly when he saw Mansaku and Asuto.

"Hiura! Help is on the way!" Asuto said as he kneeled down beside Hiura while Mansaku tightly held Hiura's hand.

"Its okay..." Hiura said weakly, eyes closed due to exhaustion. "There's no need for that.."

"What are you talking about?! And why did you do this to yourself?!" Mansaku said, voice tight as he tried not to cry.

"Promise me one thing... Asuto, Mansaku..." Hiura said as he tiredly opened his eyes.

"Anything, Hiura." Asuto said as Mansaku nodded

"Never hate Nosaka and Ichihoshi... okay?" Hiura said

The two looked at Nosaka at the odd request, but had the feeling on what the blue haired midfielder meant.

Asuto nodded "But you promise us one thing too. Hang on, Hiura. Please."

Hiura only smiled before looking at Nosaka "I love you... Yuuma..." He said weakly before his eyes slowly slid shut, the light grip that Hiura had on Mansaku's hand loosened completely.

"No... Kirina...? Kirina!" Nosaka desperately said as he tapped Hiura's cheek, hoping that this was all a nightmare.

It had to be.

But Nosaka knew none of this is a nightmare.

He never knew that those decisions he made would lead to this.

With Hiura dying on his arms.

"HIURA!! HIURA!!" Asuto and Mansaku screamed and soon the sirens of the ambulance was heard.

* * *

"You can’t tell me that you care! Not after everything that just happened! Damn it Nosaka! I trusted you that you'll take care of him!" Haizaki screamed as he tightly held Nosaka by the collar, ignoring Endou and Kazemaru who was trying to get him to release Nosaka "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM!! AND I STILL DO UNTIL NOW!! AND NOW HE'S GONE!!"

Nosaka looked at Haizaki.

Why did he forget these feelings he had for Hiura?

Kazemaru finally got Haizaki to release Nosaka before Haizaki went to the room where Hiura was temporarily placed in, to give some time for Inazuma Japan to see him for the last time.

The doors opened for a moment, and the ones on the hallway can hear the pained cries and begging for Hiura to wake up from the room before it was muffled once again when the door closed.

Nosaka slowly sat on the ground, gripping his head tightly.

He was regretting everything.

And now... it was too late.

Hiura was gone.

Hiura's last words to him was still an "I love you..."

And Nosaka knew... he didn't deserve that love.

Maybe that's why Hiura was taken from him.

From them.

And now everyone had to suffer along with him.


End file.
